Sleeping Giants: Home
by Dylann K. Reed
Summary: Season 5, Episode Three. Bellamy finds out Clarke is alive.


Bellamy was happy to be returning to the ground, of course, he was. But his feelings weren't completely positive. It was... bittersweet. He would be returning to the ground after six long years, but Clarke wouldn't be there. The thing is, he knew she wouldn't be there, but he wasn't certain he believed it. Logically, she was dead. The death wave came. Praimfaya wiped it all out. He had no doubt about that. It was just- he never felt her die. Bellamy and Clarke were two sides of the same coin, they were the same person in a way. He knew what she felt before she said it. Most times he knew what she would do before she'd done it. So he should've felt it when she died if she died.

Bellamy knows not to voice that thought to anyone else. He knows what he sounds like. He knows it sounds like denial. It is just the nagging small voice in the back of his head that tells him that she'll be there. Clarke has been waiting for him to come back to her, to come _home_. Bellamy knows that when he gets down to Earth and when he reaches the Ground, that she won't be there. He knows it, but he doesn't believe it. These hopes of his have unhealthily kept his awake some many nights. Maybe Earth will put them to rest.

It isn't long after they are on the ground that the members of the Eligius find them, even then the confrontation last seconds. Now, a young girl, a kid stands panting before them.

"She's just a kid," Bellamy says, though no one needs him to. The girl who has just taken out the men before them can't be more than 14 or 15. Emori, Monty, Harper, Echo, and Bellamy stare at the girl speechless.

It doesn't matter because the girl speaks first: "Bellamy?" Immediately Bellamy freezes. But the girl pushes on with her words, stepping towards him.

"Clarke knew you would come," the girl informs him; Bellamy stares. From behind him, he can feel Emori, Monty, Harper, and Echo's eyes on his back It doesn't matter. His mind is whirling and empty at the same time.

Because his head is telling him it isn't possible. Clarke died. The Earth was eaten by a wave a radiation. Clarke didn't have time to get to the bunker. Clarke could not have possibly made it out of that alive. His head knows this completely. His head has no doubts that the girl who he trusted, had faith in, who he needed, who he couldn't lose, the girl he protected and cared for was dead.

His heart, on the other hand, told him none of it mattered. Clarke was alive.

"Clarke's alive?" He asks, but he already believes the stranger.

"She's in trouble, we have to go." The girl tells him.

Monty steps forward from behind him: "What about the others in the bunker?"

"Still there," Bellamy shakes his head eyebrows furrowed.

"What? No, no, how can that be?" The girl wanks Bellamy by the sleeve.

"I'll explain on the way," she answers already towing him away.

Bellamy doesn't pull away, because nothing else matters.

Clarke is alive.

He learns the girl's name in the Rover, Madi. He has a million questions for her, but for now he waits, listens to her and gives her the plan for getting Clarke back. When Bellamy sees a who he knows is Clarke, he doesn't react. Not yet, because whatever he feels, whatever his head says doesn't matter. Clarke is on the ground, but Bellamy isn't angry. Not yet. He tells Madi to take the Rover back when he ques her, and he assures her Clarke will be safe.

When he climbs out, he has to restrain himself from running to her. Each step closer to her is numb. She is looking at him now (or facing him anyways.) He knows the Rover's lights are keeping her from seeing him.

He doesn't look at her, not yet. Her face is lit clearly by the lights, but he has to maintain eye contact with the woman seemingly in charge.

He makes known his threat to the 283 people up in space, before motioning Madi to leave, and she does.

"283 lives for one," the woman in charge repeats, "she must be pretty important to you." The woman is trying to play with Bellamy's head, make him see that she has the better hand.

It doesn't matter.

He knows that she has the advantage, but even if he didn't, it wouldn't matter. Because it's Clarke.

"She is," Bellamy responds short and simple.

When the Rover dries into the clearing, Clarke is overtaken with fear for Madi. But when a figure comes out of the passenger side, a familiar figure with broad soldiers and unruly hair, she is stunned.

When Bellamy's voice calls out, "Unarmed," her mind clears completely. She can do nothing but stare at the figure walking ever so slowly towards her. Bellamy is talking to Diyoza, but Clarke doesn't hear a word, just him, his voice. Bellamy.

The Rover drives away and Clarke is launched back to her senses. Madi is safe. Madi is okay. Clarke's head drops in relief, and she can hear Diyoza from above, "She must be pretty important to you."

Clarke already knows the answer but she strains to hear him say it. When Bellamy answers, his deep voice resonates through Clarke, "She is."

Later, after negotiation with Diyoza, Bellamy is directed to Clarke. There is no hesitation when he opens the door. There is no hesitation when he runs to her side as Clarke lays eyes on him. He lifts her to sit beside him and wraps his arms around her. Bellamy squeezes his eyes shut as he clings to her.

The hug it too short, but it's okay. Because Clarke is here, and that's all that matters. He tells her Madi is okay, reassures her Murphy, Monty, Raven, Echo, Emori, everyone is fine.

"And now you're home," she sobs, and he hugs her again, crying as well. Because she is right, sitting here holding Clarke, he is home.


End file.
